


Riding Hell for Leather and Gunning for Bad Ideas

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: A brief moment from a fic I'll never write, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Graduation, Rescue Missions, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: Kurt and Puck have been protecting McKinley High from the Fair Folk for years now. The Queen of the Fae decides to make it personal: she kidnaps Blaine. 
Graduation is fucked.
(a Tam Lin fusion-fic that will never get started or finished)





	

Puck guns the motorcycle. “Iron, dudes. Always a good idea.” He cuts a quick doughnut in the too-green turf; the wheels have snow chains on them. Can motorcycles even get chains?

Like that was _even_ the most important question right now, _god_. Finn knows he gets easily distracted by stuff, but this is really not the time.

Kurt, who may have been the source of those chains, come to think of it, had called the approaching horde “the Wild Hunt.” He’d also said something about how graduation was totally fucked, before turning quickly away and bashing a quick number into his cell phone, but Finn’s pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to have heard that.

Turns out that that number led to Puck. Turns out Puck and Kurt have some kind of sideline project where they… do magic? And fight fairies? And travel roads that no one else can see to talk to people no one else can hear? It was a lot of information, to be honest, and also Finn isn’t sure whether or not Kurt was just making it up to distract them all from what was coming toward them.

The riders are almost here. Finn can’t see their faces, but he can hear them: weird, tinkly bells, and the baying of dogs. It sounds strangely beautiful, and also super weird with the New Direction’s rendition of Vitamin C’s “Graduation” that Rachel is insisting they finish before succumbing to panic.

Kurt’s ignoring her in favor of the newly arrived Puck and his badass motorcycle. “Stop playing around,” Kurt yells, and Puck immediately stops digging the circle around the ceremony and audience and roars his motorcycle closer. Kurt makes a face, but says, words coming fast, “Finn. Take care of our parents. And don’t let anybody cross the circle.”

Nothing makes sense. Finn swallows. “What about Blaine?”

Kurt’s eyes narrow, and he looks like he’s staring at something very, very far away. “I thought he’d chickened out and left me to graduate by myself. I’ll have to learn to live with that… lack of faith.” He turns away, shoves Puck forward in his seat and then climbs on the bike behind him. It looks like it should be uncomfortable, but neither of them seem to notice. Puck’s too busy grinning like an idiot, and Kurt—

Kurt’s got his bitch face on, and he’s actually pulling a huge fucking _crowbar_ from the saddlebag behind him. “But _nobody_ ,” he says, in tones as cold as iron, “not Sebastian, not Dalton, and not the entire stupid _Faerie Court_ , gets to show up on _my_ turf and hunt _my_ boyfriend.”

“You should hear him when we have to take down trolls, dude, it’s all kinds of epic,” Puck says; Kurt punches him in the shoulder. Puck barks a laugh, then, and they take off, faster than they should, out of the circle, away from their classmates, and toward the wild fair folk.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/22824474961/jack-of-clubs).


End file.
